<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【我站了我×我小学同学的CP】又名【那个带卡大大翻车了！】 by TiTiGS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357852">【我站了我×我小学同学的CP】又名【那个带卡大大翻车了！】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS'>TiTiGS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛博写手宇智波带土翻车记录。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）<br/>
宇智波带土，翻车了，还是被正主当面拆穿。<br/>
他盯着面前的卡卡西，陷入沉默。<br/>
带土，木叶大学大二物理系学生，网络ID为“红色眼睛的堍”——带卡同人文写手巨巨，拥有百万粉丝。上至现实向rps，下至末世AU，没有他不写的，且文笔优美行文流畅感情真挚心理描写入木三分，产出的文无不使人心潮澎湃，面色潮红，露出姨母笑的同时在内心大喊：带卡是真的！！！<br/>
所谓“带卡”，是指宇智波带土×旗木卡卡西。一切的一切要从上一届联合物理竞赛说起。带土与同班同学兼室友绝和赤沙之蝎组成了一队，一番滑动摩擦磁场电学之后，终于冲到了决赛。今年的赛制与往届似乎有些不同，可能是夏日Produce 101的精神感染到了举办竞赛的老师们，定在十月的竞赛出现了一个新赛制：最后剩下的两支队伍中的队员要分别与对方队员一对一“掰头”（battle，即对战），一方中三位有两位胜出即算作胜利。<br/>
木叶大学本来就以理工科而闻名，更不用说物理系在全国学术论文数量中排名第一。所以当场上只剩下两支队伍时，不出意外都是木叶大学的队伍。令带土稍感意外的是，另一队的队长居然是计算机系的学生，自己的小学同学旗木卡卡西。<br/>
不知是巧合还是别的什么，晓（绝给他们队取的奇怪名字，带土总觉得有股浓浓的中二气息）的队长赤沙之蝎走上前后，对方应战的却不是旗木卡卡西。<br/>
带土对这位小学同学的印象不深，只记得对方似乎十分冷淡，在班里也鲜少与人说话，和闹腾热情的自己仿佛两个极端。自来熟的自己也曾有事没事去对方面前乱晃，试图拿走他正在演算谁也看不懂的数学大题的黑色水笔。只是卡卡西每次快被惹急了要踹带土的时候都是他的同桌野原琳从中调解。<br/>
不知为什么，带土很喜欢看卡卡西被惹急了之后发红的耳尖。<br/>
算起来，自从小学毕业之后也有七八年没见了呢。带土在绝和奈良鹿久对着一道角度刁钻的理论题疯狂演算的时候回忆起了过去的人生，直到绝下台拍了拍他的脑袋，他看到对方用口型示意：决胜局！<br/>
只是当他站上物院面积寒碜的讲台时，居然一头撞进了卡卡西那双沉静的黑色双眸，好久都没回过神。<br/>
直到计时的秒表发出“滴”的一声，他才从不知道什么世界里脱离出来，开始阅读眼前的题目。<br/>
美色误人！带土在内心狠狠地骂自己，又不是没见过美女，明明写给自己的情书从没断过，这么重要的时候却看一个男人看呆了。就算眼前的人拥有一双足以将自己吸进去（？）的双眸，俊朗的五官，白皙的皮肤……停。带土对自己说，照这个趋势下去绝和蝎非打死自己不可。<br/>
他稍稍闭眼，稳了稳心神，开始全力思考眼前状态难以捉摸仿佛少女心的弹簧。<br/>
当然直到卡卡西把题目详解都写完，带土也依然卡在第二小问。他抬起头，恍惚看到对面的男子朝自己笑了一下，嘴角微微上扬，眼睛笑成了两个月牙，叫人没法对他生气。<br/>
带土脚步虚浮地走下台，准备迎接绝和蝎的联合千年杀，在此之前，他一脸求饶地准备挽个尊：“蝎，我……”不料，一直摆着一张扑克脸的蝎一副理解的样子：“带土你尽力了。”<br/>
？？？什么？蝎你被绝用竞赛习题集打到脑袋了？<br/>
“毕竟对方是有’天才’之称的旗木卡卡西学长啊。”绝搭上带土的肩膀，抓起桌上的水笔和演算纸，三人一起往外面走去。<br/>
“学长？”带土停下脚步，看着蝎和绝。<br/>
“对啊。”绝把带土的包递给他，补充道，“他是我们学校计算机系大三的学长啊。”<br/>
“？可他和我是小学同班同学啊？”带土挠头。<br/>
“哦？你们居然是同窗？”绝的声线又出现了令人恶心的转变。<br/>
“好好说话。”蝎嫌弃地看了一眼绝。<br/>
“哦……咳咳。”绝清了清嗓子，继续对着带土八卦，“那为什么他现在是你的学长？难不成，你留级了？”<br/>
“你才留级呢你这个笨蛋。”带土骂起绝来倒十分有气势。“可他为什么变成了学长呢？”<br/>
蝎带着怜悯看了一眼两个闷头思考的笨蛋，简直要怀疑这个队伍是怎么闯进的决赛。他张了张口，决定拯救一下这两个猪队友。<br/>
“啊，带土，你好啊。”<br/>
蝎还没出声，就被一个温柔的声音打断了。<br/>
三人扭头，发现面前正是刚刚打败自己的卡卡西一行人。<br/>
“啊……你，你好。卡卡西。”带土刚从苦思冥想中回过意来，眨眼间面前就多了一个面容清秀的帅哥，声音还这么温柔，看那高挺的鼻梁，那温柔的声音……一下子有点脸红。<br/>
停。带土再次制止自己。你脸红个什么劲儿啊？难道卡卡西长了一张初恋脸吗？这些奇怪的形容词都是哪儿来的？难道是和中文系的大蛇丸老师走得太近了？<br/>
双方都礼貌地打完招呼并在绝和卡卡西的带领下你来我往了一番“学长们真是太厉害了”“哪里哪里学弟们也很有实力”这样的场面话后，粗神经带土终于想起了困扰他和绝的绝世（？）难题，并一不小心说出了声：“卡卡西……你怎么变成学长了？”<br/>
最怕空气突然的安静。卡卡西那边的队友似乎还没听懂这个奇怪的问题，而蝎发誓以后一定热心给这个蠢货传业授道解惑绝不犹豫。<br/>
卡卡西看向双颊有点红扑扑的带土，心情莫名变得愉悦。<br/>
“因为我跳级了啊，obito。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（2）<br/>
回到寝室的三人一时无话，毕竟输了比赛，也没什么值得庆祝的。于是日子还是像以前一样打打闹闹地过。<br/>
直到有一天，绝神神秘秘地发给带土一个链接。<br/>
“快快快看看~~~”带土从那三个上下翻滚不肯平息的波浪号里读出了绝荡漾的心情，上一次出现还是发给自己本校宇智波兄弟宇智波鼬和宇智波佐助的骨科日常。<br/>
见鬼了，也不知道哪来这么多宇智波。<br/>
带土点开那个链接，发现是SNS（社交媒体）的一个帖子，里面写着“姐妹们这届联合物理竞赛的这场对决双方队员我太可以了啊啊啊啊你看这片刻的失神这笑弯的眉眼！！！快给我磕起来！！！”下面附着他和卡卡西比赛过程的混剪，配的音乐居然是《世界は恋に落ちている（我的世界已坠入爱河）》，他在上台初的愣神居然被发现并且被剪出了一个特写，配着歌词“世界は恋に落ちている”显得他像是个恋爱经验为０的处男，最后解不出题目被解读成了给一见钟情的对手送人头，而结束时卡卡西的笑容自然也难以逃过被“爱情”的命运——那是卡卡西对带土爱情的回应！这对ｃｐ有一个回肠荡气（并不）的名字——卡带！<br/>
底下的评论一水的“啊啊啊我可以！”“这两位学长的颜太能打了啊啊啊我磕死！！”“啊！宿命的相遇！”“呜呜呜眼神接触四舍五入圆房了！！”<br/>
带土呆住了。现在的世界原来是这样的吗？原来一个对视四舍五入就是圆房了吗？对新事物一向很有接受能力的带土试着照此逻辑推理了一下。<br/>
那……小学的时候自己天天骚扰卡卡西对他动手动脚属于……？<br/>
停！！带土强行停下了脑内危险的想法。他抓起面前的冰可乐灌了一大口试图冷静下来。好奇心促使他点进了评论里的＃卡带＃话题。在卡带ｅｒ眼中，带土做题的慌乱是被卡卡西的美貌乱了心神，做题途中抬起头看卡卡西是在确定对方的进程好放水，比赛结束时的恍惚是被卡卡西的笑容惊艳到失去语言能力。在他们笔下，卡卡西和带土早已暗度陈仓，不知在校园的哪个小树林偷偷约会了好几次，无人的教室又见证了多少不可说的秘密；卡卡西好看的眉眼只为带土弯成月牙，而带土的脸红只为卡卡西而准备，两人现在正在规划各自的学业好去同一所大学深造，连以后的房子里要养的狗叫帕克这种事都写得清清楚楚。年上攻该死的甜美！——卡带ｅｒ说。<br/>
靠。带土惊叹，多么甜美的校园故事，要不是他是当事人之一，他都要相信这对大学学长和学弟的绝美爱情了。不过……年上攻是什么东西？<br/>
绝凑到带土旁边检查自己发出“炸弹”的效果，并“好心”解答了带土的疑惑：“就是年纪大的、在上面啊。”<br/>
在……在上面？在上面是什么？<br/>
绝居然读懂了带土的眼神，善解人意地又解释了一下“攻受”。<br/>
“凭什么他卡卡西是攻！再说了，我们明明同年好不好！”带土突然奋起，将喝完的可乐易拉罐大力地摔进了垃圾桶。<br/>
蝎再次被室友的脑回路惊到，原来这是重点吗？<br/>
带土掏出手机，积极地回应帖子下面的评论：“为什么不是带卡！他们俩明明同龄好不好，卡卡西跳级了！”<br/>
带土凭借这条回复，一跃吸引了广大腐女子的注意，有人质疑：“层主哪里来的消息？现在造谣成本这么低了吗？”带土流利地打字道，丝毫看不出停顿：“我是他们的小学同学啊！”并流畅地找出了二人的小学毕业照放上了网路以证明自己话语的可信度。<br/>
这张毕业照无疑是又一石激起千层浪，白白嫩嫩的卡卡西和满脸写着顽皮的带土马上成为YY的全新材料。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊原来是个青梅竹马的故事吗！！”“小时候就这么有夫妻相了吗！”<br/>
带土再接再厉：“你们不觉得带土比较攻吗！卡卡西一脸乖巧好学生的样子！”并有样学样将刚刚吸收的新知识投入使用：“你们看就凭带土放水这个行为，难道不是攻对受的照顾吗？”<br/>
无数网友纷纷回复道“这么一说带卡也超带感！”“的确卡卡西看起来很受的样子！”“哦哦哦带土君确实有攻的气质……”<br/>
带土看着点赞的人越来越多，终于放下手机，朝绝和蝎比了个大拇指。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（3）<br/>
总而言之，带土翻车了。<br/>
谁叫动人的校园爱情＋对自己尊严（？）的维护＋过人的文笔＝带卡同人圈大手红色眼睛的堍呢。<br/>
带土看着面前刚刚叫他“红色眼睛的堍”的卡卡西，大脑一片空白。<br/>
翻车了！大事不妙！！<br/>
四目相对，甚是尴尬。嘈杂的食堂里仿佛只剩下了对方。<br/>
这个世界是假的吧！！！我其实是从前单纯的我的赝品吗？！<br/>
面对目前的局面，带卡大手红色眼睛的堍居然抽空磕了一下这宿命般的对视——无人（？）的角落里真的有更多浪漫秘密啊啊啊啊！<br/>
镇定下来的带土决定采取装傻策略：“什么？卡卡西好巧啊你也来吃饭？”话刚刚出口他就想抽自己一个嘴巴：来食堂不是吃饭，难道坐在椅子上看《亲热天堂》吗？而且对方现在是学长，自己是不是不应当这么随便？可是小学叫习惯了也没办法啊，还好对方看起来并不很在意这些细节。<br/>
不过卡卡西看起来倒丝毫没有被自己蠢到，也可能是习惯了，只是弯起眉眼答道：“是啊，的确很巧呢，带土。”<br/>
带土虎躯一震：出现了！旗木卡卡西对宇智波带土露出招牌笑容！正主发糖了！今晚的更新有着落了！！<br/>
最前线的糖让他脑子当机了几秒，直到卡卡西在他面前打了个响指：“喂喂，想什么呢？还没吃完？”<br/>
“啊？哦……还没。”带土脸上出现了几丝可疑红晕。他眼神飘忽，一会儿瞟了瞟隔壁桌的恩爱小情侣，一会儿又研究起了食堂菜品的种类，飘来飘去就是不敢看卡卡西的眼睛。<br/>
“那你快吃吧，吃了凉的对肠胃不好。”卡卡西体贴地提醒道。“哦对了，我吃过了。”他现在的姿势像极了对知识如饥似渴的好学生：两手交叠放在桌上，双眼正视着前方黑板——现在是带土。<br/>
理智回到了带土同学的身上，幸好他还没有磕糖磕到神志不清。他本来想趁卡卡西去买饭的间隙偷偷溜走，但一看卡卡西这副架势，他决定还是……先吃饭再说。<br/>
民以食为天啊。<br/>
于是卡卡西就在对面以学术的态度近距离观察带土吃完了一整份炒饭。<br/>
吃的还挺干净。<br/>
“那个……我下午还有微积分，先走啦。”带土难得机灵了一回，正准备以有课这个理由逃走，谁知卡卡西居然掏出了属于自己的课表：“你下午不是空闲吗？”<br/>
“其实……”带土其实想问他怎么有自己的课表，但三十六计还是走为上，于是他信口胡诌：“我们院的院长要找我谈话。”<br/>
“你们院长这个月不是出国访问X大学去了吗？”卡卡西靠在椅子上，好整以暇地看着带土。<br/>
话说到这份儿上，带土也实在编不下去了，此刻他心里一万个希望绝或者蝎刚好来食堂吃饭，能拯救自己一下。<br/>
哦不，他们今天和两个社团里认识的妹子去游乐园玩了。<br/>
想到此，带土不由心生一股悲凉：凭什么同宿舍的都出去和妹子约会了，自己还要被小学同学堵在食堂限制文学创作的自由？凭什么！！<br/>
“找我什么事？”带土用右手撑着下巴，怀着必死（？）的决心问道。<br/>
“你是红色眼睛的堍。”对方用了肯定句。<br/>
“证据呢？”带土不知道对方从哪里得到的消息，但是自己对个人信息十分注意，除了“双方的小学同学”之外什么也没在网络上透露过。<br/>
“你是不是忘了学长的专业啊？o-bi-to。”最后的三个音节对方完全是用的气声，隐隐约约一股暧昧的气息在二人间弥漫，且最后一个音节并不像往日卡卡西喊他时那样自然下降，而是将将浮在半空中，让带土的心也跟着没着没落的。<br/>
哦对，上次竞赛开场时有介绍过，他是计算机系的。<br/>
等等。<br/>
什么？计算机系？？<br/>
卡卡西看着眼前的少年表情突然变得慌乱，一如小学时上课偷偷睡觉被自己的纸条砸中后慌里慌张站起来的一样。二者奇妙重合了。<br/>
“没错，ip地址可是不能骗人的。”卡卡西的语气里夹杂着明显的愉快。<br/>
“那……”带土缓缓抬起头，看向卡卡西黑色的眼睛，“你看了多少？”<br/>
虽然和自己设想的反应不太一样，但卡卡西还是决定顺着这个笨蛋说下去。<br/>
“从青梅竹马的现实向到奇思妙想哈利波特AU，还有……”卡卡西装出一副思考的样子，仿佛正在努力回忆看过的脆皮鸭文学。<br/>
“够了够了……”带土伸出手试图打断天才那要命的追忆，“别想了别想了。”<br/>
“啊！”卡卡西精神一振，好像记忆之神终于眷顾了自己，回忆起了什么不得了的东西，像个刚刚完成乐高积木的孩子，急着向大人炫耀一般。<br/>
“我还看过那篇浴室PL（AY）……”<br/>
卡卡西话还没说完，嘴就被带土结结实实地捂住了。<br/>
这人怎么回事啊怎么一点不害臊还看自己和小学同学的ｈ文！！带土的脸涨得通红，好像他才是那个读了黄色文学的人。<br/>
意外的纯情呢。卡卡西不禁轻轻笑出了声。<br/>
带土维持着捂住卡卡西嘴巴的姿势，突然感叹道，卡卡西这家伙的嘴唇真软啊，皮肤好好……<br/>
停！！！内心的声音第一万次打断带土糟糕的想法，试图将他从变弯的道路上强行拐弯回直男的道路。<br/>
带土猛地惊醒，赶紧抽回手，好像他才是被占便宜（？）的那个。<br/>
他痛定思痛，先是反思了一下自己磕ｃｐ舞到正主面前的不当行为，再暗暗下定决心，不能将学弟带土对学长卡卡西的感情代入自己与卡卡西的相处中，否则自己迟早会毁掉和卡卡西本来就脆弱的同窗之情。<br/>
等等，自己为什么这么在意和卡卡西的关系？他们不是八年没见的普通同窗吗？<br/>
卡卡西看着眼前明显沉浸在自己内心世界中的带土，掏出了兜里的《亲热天堂》开始打发时间。<br/>
总之……带土悄悄握紧了在桌子下面的左手，<br/>
。<br/>
“卡卡西桑对不起！！”要不是桌椅限制了他的发挥，带土恐怕能表演一个无可挑剔的土下座。“我写的东西让你困扰了，我回去会删除的，以后也不会再……”<br/>
“不会哦，”卡卡西放下手里的书，以一种出人意料的温柔态度说道，“带土也是怀着对这对ｃｐ的爱，所以才创作出这么多精彩的故事吧。”<br/>
“是！”本着顺毛的心理，带土准备认可卡卡西的一切责难，谁知对方不按套路出牌，自己直到不假思索地答应完才反应过来卡卡西说了什么。<br/>
怀着对这对ｃｐ的爱？带土脑子里出现了猫和老鼠得表情包“不敢相信自己的小耳朵．ｊｐｇ”。<br/>
为了自己绝不做０的尊严算爱吗？<br/>
不过硬要说爱，也不是不对啦。他回忆了一下过去两个月的自己，至少自己对着朝气活泼学弟×慵懒温柔学长的文和图磕得很起劲啊，露出的姨母笑也是真情实感的啊。<br/>
所以他郑重地对着卡卡西点了点头。<br/>
是这样没错。<br/>
于是卡卡西接着问道：“那么带土对卡卡西到底怀着怎样的心情呢？”<br/>
听到自己的名字，带土下意识地呆住了，转念一想，也许对方说的是自己笔下的两位主角呢？毕竟对方是个专注学术的大佬，应该只是要讨论两个人的感情线吧？带土猜测。原来卡卡西是来找我讨论文学创作中人物的情感变化吗？<br/>
“你说的是现实向的那篇吗？学弟和学长的那篇？”<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
“哦那篇啊，就是设定上两个人不是小学同学吗，然后学弟小学的时候不是老喜欢去逗学长么，其实就是喜欢人家啦，不然老去挨揍干什么。然后到了大学偶遇学长，发现其实自己暗恋人家很多年啦……”<br/>
卡卡西看着眼前井井有条地分析着二位主角感情的福尔摩堍，突然出声打断了他的合理推断：“小时候总是来讨打是因为什么？”<br/>
“啊？”带土发现自己今天呆住的次数有点多。<br/>
“所以写这种东西的意义是什么呢？抒发什么样的情感呢？”<br/>
这题我会。带土松了一口气，总算有个不那么送命的题了。他才不想告诉卡卡西小时候总是去招惹他仅仅是因为喜欢看他因为生气而变红的耳尖。<br/>
不过，居然问一个ｃｐ男孩产粮的意义……<br/>
“当然是为了歌颂他们之间的爱情啊！”堍老师脱口而出。这不是磕ｃｐ的基本共识吗？！<br/>
爱情啊。<br/>
情啊。<br/>
啊。<br/>
等等。我是带土离家出走又归来的脑子。<br/>
我刚刚对卡卡西说什么？歌颂我和他的爱情？<br/>
卡卡西盯着自己，眼神中好像有什么带土读不懂的东西。<br/>
“啊，”卡卡西突然向前探身，近得带土可以感受到他的呼吸，无端端让带土想起了春日和煦的阳光照在身上的感觉，有股暖洋洋的意味。<br/>
“原来是爱情吗。”<br/>
太近了。带土看着卡卡西。他皮肤好白啊，睫毛也很长呢。最重要的是，卡卡西看向他的眼神中除了往日惯常的愉悦，还有一丝温柔，即使带土怀疑自己是不是看错了，但在他能够弄明白自己的想法之前，便不由自主地回答道：“是啊。”<br/>
紧接着带土感到唇上蜻蜓点水般被眼前的男人触碰了一下，当然也是用唇。在带土反应过来之前，卡卡西已经坐直了身体，往日懒洋洋的气息里多了一点年轻人兴高采烈的意味。<br/>
“宇智波带土，我们交往吧。”卡卡西笑弯了眼睛，就像带土偏爱的上弦月，在黑夜中散发着温柔的银辉。<br/>
完了。带土心想。<br/>
我搞到真的了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4：卡卡西视角番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从宇智波带土走进木叶大学的那一刻起，卡卡西就认出了自己的小学同学。他鬼使神差地关注了对方所有的社交帐号，还弄到了对方的课表，有事没事就去旁听物理系大一的课，搞得物理系主任宇智波斑以为卡卡西想转来自己系里，开心了好一阵，甚至跑去了计算机系主任波风水门那里贱兮兮地炫耀：“你们系的旗木卡卡西看起来有爬墙的潜质噢”，直到被约谈的卡卡西委婉地暗示对方自己是为了某个人，对方才消停了一阵。<br/>
说起来，卡卡西可能比任何人都爱看带土的背影。对方总喜欢单肩背着米色的双肩背包，偶尔转过头和绝或是蝎说两句垃圾话，笑得露出白白的牙齿，一股阳光下的向日葵才有的生机，再大步地向前走去，干脆又利落，是少年人特有的天不怕地不怕。<br/>
而卡卡西总是不自觉笑得勾起了嘴角。<br/>
果然还是以前爱做恶作剧的笨蛋带土。<br/>
所以在竞赛时他对着对方笑弯了眉眼，那是他独特的打招呼方式。<br/>
记得小学毕业时，大家乱哄哄地闹成一片，互赠礼物。带土别别扭扭地和琳来到自己面前，然后从口袋里掏出了一个睁着死鱼眼的秋刀鱼钥匙扣，一把塞到自己手里。<br/>
“笨蛋卡卡西，当心盐吃多了高血压。”带土视线飘忽地说。<br/>
“谢谢。”他记得自己因为被喊笨蛋的次数太多而产生了免疫作用，最终也只是礼貌地说了一声谢谢，毕竟他最了解眼前的人有多口是心非。<br/>
在卡卡西把对方和琳的礼物都送出去之后，琳突然脸红着开口对自己说：“卡卡西……那个，同学这么多年，好像还没有见过你笑呢……”<br/>
其实自己在心里已经笑了很多次啦，不过你们不知道而已。不管是趴在桌上睡得正香的带土被自己投掷的纸团砸中而慌慌张张地站起来抢着回答问题的时候，还是他信心十足地站起来大声报出错误习题答案的时候，自己的内心都充满着名为开心的情绪——不是因为能看见他出丑，而是能够看到他各种生动的模样，所以暗暗记下了还要窃喜。<br/>
思及此，卡卡西脸上浮现出了一抹淡淡的笑意，让人怀疑那笑容的真伪性，可是弯起的眉眼却实实在在地显示着他很开心。<br/>
迷妹琳自然是看得目不转睛，难得的是，从早到晚不放过任何一个机会嘲讽自己的带土居然也呆呆地看着自己。<br/>
毕业之后，卡卡西就因为父亲工作的调动而转去了别的城市读书，高二时参加了高考并考上了木叶大学。<br/>
他的大学生活因为带土的出现而变得生动，只是没想到，“红色眼睛的堍”将他的内心搅得天翻地覆。<br/>
难为没什么脑子的带土为了申请新账号还特意重新办了一张手机卡，可这也不能改变这个账号本人就是带土的事实。<br/>
这根本就是掩耳盗铃啊！来自计算机系的学长旗木卡卡西如是说道。<br/>
不过对方写的现实向文《群青日和》倒是不错，各种意象隐喻用得飞起。他们曾在高朋满座中将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴，也曾在樱花飘落的季节与校园中牵过对方的手。<br/>
这些YY文学一度让卡卡西沉迷了一阵子——众所周知，卡卡西宁愿冒着风评被害的风险也要当着别人的面阅读《亲热天堂》，由此可见（带土写的）带卡同人文的魅力。<br/>
只是卡卡西不明白，为什么每次阅读评论都有那么多人不会阅读空气，大喊“大大你看看卡带好不好！”或者是“哼卡带怎么能逆cp”。<br/>
对此，卡卡西只想说，能在一起已经很好了好吗，，怎么这么不懂珍惜。<br/>
两个那么不同的人，能够在这么大的世界里相遇相爱，已经是奇迹了啊。<br/>
直到宇智波带土搞出了更加奇怪的东西。没错就是名叫《没有名字就是车》的浴室PLAY。现在直男都这么gay了吗？卡卡西这样问连着寝室钥匙的秋刀鱼。<br/>
对吧，连你也觉得他直得很可疑喔。<br/>
于是卡卡西决定去找带土谈一谈。带着一团被点燃还没被灭掉的火。<br/>
向带土的隔壁舍友确定了带土的两个室友这周末外出的消息后，卡卡西学长仗着大二课少（自己什么课都敢逃），周六一早就悄悄跟着带土去旁听了大学英语视听。<br/>
在他打一个腹稿往脑海中并不存在的垃圾桶里扔一个快要扔到抓狂的时候，终于下课了。他隔着一段距离，慢慢跟着带土向食堂挪去。<br/>
于是就有了他坐在带土面前盯着人家吃饭的一幕。<br/>
他看着带土涨红了脸皱着眉头，就知道对方在乱想借口。于是他也不恼，有条不紊地拆穿对方的拙劣借口。<br/>
终于，他看到带土轻轻地叹了口气，仿佛认命了似的问自己看了多少。<br/>
看了多少？作为关心小学同学兼学弟的学长，当然是都看啦。<br/>
于是他如数家珍地报出对方每篇文的名字，直到那篇浴室PLAY，只是还没被说完便被带土捂住了嘴。<br/>
他的手很烫，和体温常年低于36°的自己不一样，像个小太阳，卡卡西动了动嘴唇。嗯嗯，很细腻。<br/>
直到对方惊慌失措地将手收回去之前，卡卡西都能闻到对方身上桔梗花的味道。大概是沐浴露吧。他想。<br/>
话题不知怎么的就歪到了文中旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土之间的感情上，眼前的带土居然一副公事公办的态度，说着他们小时候的事情，什么他老是骚扰自己其实是喜欢自己啦，大学与自己重逢前就暗恋自己啦因为什么少年一瞬动心就永远动心（卡卡西表示赞同）啦，听得卡卡西一愣一愣的。<br/>
早在阅读带土笔下的文字时，卡卡西几乎就可以笃定对方喜欢自己。众所周知，磕cp是相信双方的感情是真的，也就是命题“卡卡西喜欢带土且带土喜欢卡卡西”为真，那么相信此命题的带土自然也照此执行。就冲着小学生带土永远学不会老师教的那些没什么感情的套话，卡卡西看着眼前感情真挚的同人文，也相信带土喜欢自己。<br/>
所以，此时的带土就像在说自己的心路历程，只是自己还没意识到这一点。<br/>
于是，卡卡西问了一个他肯定对方心中早有答案却不会回答的问题：“小时候总是来讨打是因为什么？”<br/>
见对方一副噎住的表情，他再接再厉：“所以写这种东西的意义是什么呢？抒发什么样的情感呢？”<br/>
“当然是为了歌颂他们之间的爱情啊！“<br/>
“啊，原来是爱情啊。“他凑近带土，温柔地看着眼前一副理直气壮，却不好意思般涨红了脸的带土，时间好像倒回了他第一次向带土露出笑容的那个下午，风喧嚣地吹，草长莺飞的二月天，他的眼中却只有对方。<br/>
在听到带土喃喃地给出肯定的答案后，他终于忍不住亲吻了眼前比红豆糕还要甜的少年，即使只是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，他突然明白了自己的心意。<br/>
想和他一起度过平平凡凡的每一天，和他一起在樱花树下接吻，和他牵着手逛遍校园的每一个角落，和他一起做对方想做而付诸于笔尖的每一件事情，<br/>
“宇智波带土，我们交往吧。”他听见自己这么说。<br/>
就在他以为要等不到答案的那刻，眼前的黑发少年使劲地点了点头，笑得露出了白白的牙。<br/>
“好啊。笨卡卡。“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>